


I'll be alright (early 20s)

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dany [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Dany's in a bit of a funk.





	

_Your pov_

I pay the taxi driver and thank him before I make my way out of the car and towards Dany’s apartment. The F1 summer break just started and I’m very excited to see Dany again. Because of work I wasn’t able to see him sooner. He definitely needs this break. Seeing him so upset and frustrated in all of those interviews broke my heart, but I completely believe in him and I know he can return better after the break if he gets out of this negative mindset. I open the door with the spare key that Dany gave me not to long ago; I haven’t used it before but I just don’t have the patience to wait for him to come to the door at the moment. His head shoots up when he hears the door open and a weak smile makes its way onto his face when he sees it’s me.  
“Hello gorgeous.” He says as he walks towards me and presses a kiss onto my lips. It’s not the way he usually greets me when we’ve been apart for so long, but he’s really been in a bit of a funk lately.  
“Hey.” I breath out as I follow him to the couch and sit down next to him. I look at him for a while and it breaks my heart to see him like this. The smile that I wore when I came in is now replaced with a sad frown that has developed without me realizing it. Dany however notices and pulls me into his side.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.  
“Nothing, why do you ask?”  
“You looked so happy when you first came in and now you seem upset.” He answers as he lifts his free hand to gently stroke down my cheek.  
“It’s just-“ I start but I break myself off with a sigh. I’m upset because he’s upset and I hate to see him like this when I know that he can do so much better if he only believed in himself again. “You’re so sad.” I whisper as I place my hand over his that is still resting on my cheek.  
He sighs as well and drops his forehead onto mine. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to ruin our vacation, but I just don’t know how to get out of this spiral.”  
“I just wish I could help you.” I can feel my eyes getting watery; I just want him to be happy, he doesn’t deserve what’s been happening to him.  
“I just need to clear my mind during this break.” He says. “And you’re the best distraction.” He jokes. I let out a pathetic laugh and sniffle to stop the tears from falling. “Don’t cry.” Dany mumbles as he strokes my cheek before he pulls me in for a kiss. “I’ll be alright.” He mutters when he pulls away only to connect his lips with mine again; this time in a more passionate kiss. He pulls me onto his lap and I can’t help but moan slightly into the kiss. I’ve missed him so much and it feels so good to have him close to me again.  
With a little help he will be alright.


End file.
